I'm Sick
by PKLizzard
Summary: Writing therapy to deal with McDreamy no more. Really cliche, fluffy Meredith gets sick fic. Derek takes care of her and it's all really cute. Doesn't really have a timeline. Pre-kids I guess. Hope you enjoy and leave a review.


**A/N I don't think I'm coping with the death of Derek. This is basically cliche fluff, in which Meredith gets sick and Derek does the loving broody husband thing. Yeah I really needed some writing therapy after that. So anyways I hope you enjoy and please leave a review it would make my day. So without further ado.**

Meredith Grey is sick. A fact she is painfully aware of when she drags herself out of bed at 5:20 so she can get ready for work. Derek had spent the night on call so she was on her own as she rifled through the cabinet looking for Tylenol before she took a nice long hot shower, hoping to wash away the sickness. But when she got out of the shower her head was still pounding, her stomach was doing somersaults, and her throat burned. She trudged back to her room and pulled on jeans and a warm fuzzy sweater. She would have to change into scrubs later but for the moment she could enjoy the comfort they provided. She pulled her hair into low ponytail and headed downstairs feeling more awake but equally as crappy. She wandered into the kitchen and found a pot of coffee. Rifling through the dishwasher she found her travel mug and poured some coffee in. Looking around she considered breakfast but her stomach flipped at the thought. Meredith scurried out of the kitchen and headed to work.

* * *

Meredith hurried into the resident's lounge. The car ride had made her dizzy and she had sat in the parking lot for a good five minutes trying to get the world to stop spinning. Now she had minutes to be ready for rounds. She had stopped to get some Pepto but it was doing little to eases the sloshing sensation in her stomach. She pulled her scrub top over her head as Dr. Bailey appeared in the doorway.

"Rounds people." She called and the residents filed out of the locker room. Meredith hung back hoping she wouldn't get called because she was pretty sure if she opened her mouth she'd puke everywhere. At this moment Cristina caught up with her.

"You look like crap." Meredith shot her a glare.

"I probably look better than I feel." She retorted. Cristina looked like she wanted to say something but was distracted by being called to present. Meredith hung back and wasn't asked to present thankfully. She was assigned to work in the Pit, assuming Dr. Bailey had seen how crappy she looked and wasn't going to let her near an open body cavity out of fear she might vomit or pass out in it. Either way Meredith didn't care. She took the long way so she could check the surgical board. Scanning it, she quickly she saw Derek had a hemispherectemy scheduled in about an hour. So all she had to do was avoid him for an hour until he did his surgery, then he could take her home and hold her and tell her it would all be okay. She just had to avoid him for an hour, because he would easily pick up that something was wrong. She was pulled from her thoughts as she felt a wave of dizzy wash over her followed by bile rising in her throat. And of course the perfect hair that was fast approaching from down the hall. Meredith ducked into the bathroom. She made a mad dash for the nearest stall and emptied the meager contents of her stomach. Her head throbbed as she sat back on the floor and pulled her knees to her chest, resting her head on them. She jumped when she felt someone sit down behind her and snake their arms around her abdomen.

"You're warm." The owner of the arms commented. Meredith just leaned back into his chest and moaned in response. Derek chuckled and kissed her neck. "How long have you felt sick?" He asked Meredith opened her mouth to respond but instead leaned forward and threw up some more. Derek just rubbed her back and pulled loose strands of her hair out of the way. He stood up and went over to the sink, grabbing a paper towel and running it under cold water. He returned to his kneeling position behind Meredith and placed the wet paper towel on her face. She leaned into the feeling, enjoying the temporary relief it provided.

"I've felt like crap since this morning." She mumbled as he pulled the cloth away and threw it towards the trash can relieved that it made it in. He turned his attention back to Meredith.

"So why'd you come to work?" He asked.

"Cause lives don't save themselves." She retorted.

"But they generally are safer without the risk of post-op infection." He pointed out.

"Shut up." She giggled but it stopped abruptly as she leaned over to throw up once more. When she was done she leaned back into Derek feeling a sudden wave of exhaustion.

"We should go home." Derek said kissing the top of her head.

"But you have surgery and I have post-ops." Meredith mumbled turning her head to bury her face into his chest.

"Well then it's a good thing my patient isn't dire and there's more than one resident in this hospital who can handle your post-ops" He chuckled. Meredith gave him a half hearted slap then nodded her head. Derek stood slowly with his arms wrapped around Meredith's waist, pulling her up with him. He placed his hands on her hips so she could right herself. She swayed a bit then steadied. She went to take a step but a wave of dizziness washed over her and she stumbled into Derek's arms. Without a second though he wrapped on arm around her waist and snake the other behind her knees and picked her up like a baby.

"Derek!" she whined. "I'm a big girl I can walk."

"Well judging by what I just saw, I don't think so." He retorted and carried her out of the bathroom. Giving into the fact that he wasn't going to put her down anytime soon, Meredith wrapped her arms around Derek's neck and curled into his chest. Derek smiled as he carried her into his office and placed her down on the couch He grabbed one of the pillows and stuck it under her head and pulled the blanket off the back of the couch wrapping her in it like a tiny little burrito. He grabbed the trash bin from beside his desk and placed it by her head kneeling down so they were face to face, "Did you take anything to feel better?" He asked.

"Some Tylenol and some Peptobizmal, which failed horribly." She muttered. He leaned in and kissed her forehead. It was pretty warm so it could be assumed the Tylenol didn't do much either.

"Okay I'm gonna take care of some stuff then I'll come back and get you, and we can go home." He told her.

"M'kay" She mumbled sleepily. Derek kissed her on the cheek one more time then stood and left the room leaving her to sleep.

* * *

Derek returned half an hour later after getting Meredith some anti-nausea medication, getting both of them the rest of today and the next two days off and retrieving her stuff from her locker. He quietly crept into the room and had to marvel at how cute his wife looked curled up on his couch. He really just wanted to leave her there but they needed to get home and it would be a lot easier if she could pull some of the weight. Not to mention he probably couldn't do it without waking her up anyways. So he crouched down to whisper in her ear.

"Hey Meredith, you need to wake up for a minute." He whispered shaking her shoulder gently. She stirred but didn't open her eyes. Her kissed her forehead gently.

"Mmmnnooo" She grumbled sleepily.

"I"m sorry." He sighed. "But we need to go home then you can sleep all you want." He brushed some of her hair out of her face, causing her to open her eyes. She shifted a little so he was on her side a little more and leaned her head on Derek's shoulder. He rubbed her back gently with his other hand then leaned over and pulled her clothes from her bag. She simply shook her head. "You wanna stay in your scrubs?" She nodded her head against his shoulder. He hastily shoved her clothes back in her bag then began to help Meredith sit up. He reached to pull but the blanket back but she grabbed onto it holding it surprisingly tight.

"Nooooo I'm cold." She whined. He chuckled and pulled her coat from the pile of stuff and wrapped it around her. She snuggled into the jacket as Derek pulled the blanket away again. He grabbed the bags and slung them over his shoulder after putting his coat on then reached down to help Meredith stand. She wobbled and paled significantly, but regained her balance after she wrapped an arm around Derek's waist and leaned on him for support. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"Lets go home." He whispered guiding her out of his office and into the elevator.

Derek helped Meredith into the passenger seat of his Land Rover. He handed her one of the ugly colored puke buckets he had snagged just in case. As he hopped in the driver's seat, he remember stashing an old blanket in the back for one of the nights they want to go watch the ferry boats. He reached back and pulled it forward, draping it over Meredith and letting her adjust it. He smiled as she curled into the blanket and closed her eyes, sighing somewhat contently. He started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

The car pulled into the driveway and Derek pulled out the key. He looked over at Meredith who looked so cute wrapped up int the old blanket. He would've though she was asleep if her breathing weren't so shallow and she was snoring. He reached over and rubbed her arm. She lifted her head ever so slightly.

"Hey, we're home." He whispered. She mumbled something incoherent and ducked her head back in the blanket. Derek got the hint, so he unbuckled his seatbelt and jumped out of the car and running over to Meredith's side. He opened her door and reached across her, unbuckling the seatbelt. He put the puke bucket on the floor and hoped she wouldn't throw up on him in the time it took to get Meredith upstairs. In one swift motion he scooped her up and carried her inside. Her arms wrapped around his neck instinctively as she snuggled into his chest. He was grateful the door had been left unlocked so he didn't have to maneuver Meredith and unlock the door. He quickly brought her upstairs and gently set her down on the bed. He then grabbed her a pair of pajamas. He helped her sort of sit up but was more leaning on him. Derek eased the jacket off her shoulders and untied her old black Converse. Meredith did the rest while Derek threw the dirty clothes in the laundry hamper for her. He then helped her curl up in bed, grabbing his pillow for her to cuddle up with.

"Do you need anything?" He whispered, rubbing her back gently as she got comfortable.

"Mmmm, bucket, just in case." She half mumbled into the pillow. Derek went and grabbed the trashcan from the en suite bathroom and put it on the floor by the bed. At this point Meredith had already fallen asleep. Derek went downstairs and found some crackers and ginger ale in the kitchen, as well as a water bottle. He brought them upstairs and placed them on the nightstand along with the prescription of ant-nausea medication. He pulled the blanket up around her and gently kissed her on the forehead, before going downstairs and leaving her to sleep.

* * *

Meredith awoke three hours later drenched in sweat. She figured Derek was probably downstairs working, and considered yelling out to him but she didn't have the energy. Using most of her strength she sat up so she was sitting against the head board, her eyes scanned the room and ended on her nightstand where she saw the crackers and the water, along with the ginger ale and the prescription bottle. Reaching over she grabbed the pills and the water bottle, pouring two pills into her hand and popping them in her mouth, chasing them down with water. She put the now empty glass back on the table and leaned onto the head board. She felt so weak and pathetic, unable to even sit up without support. She pulled the blanket up around her, all the sweat making her cold. She willed Derek to come upstairs, thinking maybe "soul mate osmosis"or whatever was real in this one case. She almost laughed when she heard Derek's heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. The door squeaked open and Derek appeared.

"Hey you're awake."

"Yeah" Meredith agreed, as he sat down on the bed next to her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked feeling her forehead with the back of his hand.

"Sweaty and gross." She grumbled.

"I'm sorry." He kissed her forehead. "You wanna take a bath?' Meredith nodded as Derek stood up to go run the bath. He then came back in the room and began to help her undress. Once that was done he guided her into the en suite bathroom and helped her into the bathtub. The warm water felt good on her sweaty skin. She eased back and relaxed. Derek kneeled beside the tub.

"What? You're just going to watch me take a bath?" Meredith giggled. Within seconds Derek had stripped and climbed in behind her. She leaned into his chest as he ran his hands through her hair, wetting it as he went. She felt him reach for her shampoo and apply it liberally slathering it in her hair. She tipped her head back to keep the water and shampoo from her eyes and the rest of her face. He rinsed and repeated with conditioner and she let him enjoying the affection. Derek enjoyed it too as she didn't like to let him help her if she could avoid it. She was independent and he could respect that, but that didn't mean he didn't like doing the simple things for her. He finished washing her hair and they soaked in silence for a few minutes,until Meredith's yawn broke the silence. Derek smiled and kissed the top of her head before climbing out, and wrapping a towel around his waist. He disappeared into the bedroom for a second and returned with sweats and one of his t-shirts for Meredith. Helped her out of the bath and wrapped a towel around her, pecking her lightly on the cheek.

"Don't kiss me, you might get sick." She mumbled leaning into him exhaustedly.

"Then I get sick." He said assertively, kissing her on her forehead. He helped her get dressed and led her to bed. She lay down and he pulled the blankets over her. Derek then shed his own pants and crawled in the bed beside her. Meredith snuggled her back into his chest. He could feel how warm she was but she was still shivering. He tightened his hold on her, burying his face in her hair.

"I love you." She whispered half asleep.

"I love you too." He told her back. She drifted off into a peaceful sleep while he stayed where he was just holding her.

* * *

Derek must have fallen asleep because he was jarred awake by a sudden chilling sensation and the sound of a scurrying shuffle. He heard the owner of these feet rush into the bathroom and start retching. The dots all connected in his groggy mind and suddenly he was on his feet in a mad dash for the bathroom. He dropped to his knees behind Meredith, who was still bent over the toilet. He rubbed her back and held her loose ponytail out of the way. Eventually there was nothing left in Meredith's stomach. Derek stood and grabbed a washcloth and ran it under cool water. He returned to his kneeling position behind Meredith as she leaned back into Derek. He rested his chin on her shoulder, his cheek flush with the side of her head. He patted the damp washcloth across her face before discarding it in the laundry.

"Do you want to wash off real quick?" He whispered in her ear. She shook her head. "Go back to bed?" She nodded, and he stood up, sweeping her tiny body of the floor and into his arms. He laid her down on the bed and helped her into fresh pajamas. He handed her some water and commanded in the most loving way possible that she drink it. He laid down next to her and she curled into his side, resting her head on his chest as his arm instinctively wrapped around her.

"I feel like crap." Meredith whispered as Derek absently stroked her hair. He kissed her forehead lightly.

"I'm sorry." He pulled the comforter over them and she snuggled closer.

"S'not your fault." She murmured into his chest.

"I know I still fill bad though." His words fell on deaf ears as he felt Meredith snoring beside him. Noting that it was a little after ten at night he decided the best thing to do was sleep so he closed his eyes, still gently stroking Meredith hair.

* * *

Derek awoke the next morning to find Meredith missing from the bed. With some panic and confusion he found her on the bathroom floor. Her back was pressed against the wall and her knees against her chest, shivering. He grabbed a towel and plopped down beside her wrapping the towel around her as she snuggled up into him.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Hi" She murmured.

"How long have you been up?"

"About an hour...maybe two."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked so peaceful and you have to get up for work, so I figured you'd want your sleep and yeah..." She rambled well aware they weren't the most valid reasons.

"I still would've wanted you to wake me." He told her kissing the top of her head. "And I got us the next 2 days off."

"I'm a big girl I can take care of myself. You should go to work." Derek smiled into the top of her head.

"Stubborn stubborn woman, I'm still taking care of you." She nodded against him. "Now lets get you back to bed." He could tell she was still feeling pretty awful when she didn't argue further. He helped her stand and guided her by the waist back into bed where she crawled under the placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." She mumbled from under the covers.

"I'm going to go make you breakfast."

"Ugh Derek noooo. I just spent a good 45 minutes looking at my half digested food in the toilet. The thought makes me nauseous." He sighed a little and turned back to face her.

"I'm going to make you a tiny breakfast that you don't have to finish, then we can spend the entire day in bed doing absolutely nothing, okay?" He promised. There was movement under the heaps of blankets which looked like a nod so Derek took the opportunity to make breakfast. He returned with a banana, toast with a little jam on it and apple juice. He smiled when he heard light snoring coming from under the covers. He set the tray on the bedside table and sat down on the side of the bed, gently reaching out and shaking Meredith's shoulder.

"Hey, wake up." He whispered softly. She mumbled something incoherent and he nudged her gently again, pulling the blanket back slightly. Meredith's head peeked out slightly and Derek smiled when he saw her eyes flutter open. She moaned softly and wiggled to sit up. He moved some pillows around to help support her, then moved the tray to her lap. She tentatively took a bite of the toast. She ate about half of it before Derek handed her anti-nausea medicine which she chased with the apple juice. Derek set the tray on the bedside table and crawled into bed beside Meredith. He encircled her in his arms and rubbed her back in up and down motions. She rested her head on his chest and let him lull her to sleep.

* * *

It was only an hour later when Meredith stirred again. Derek closed the lid of his laptop and put it back on the nightstand as Meredith sat up.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" He asked, gently pushing her hair back from her face.

"A little better, I guess." She shrugged and rested her head on his shoulder.

"That's good. Do you need anything?' Derek kissed the top of her head

"Nope I'm okay." She slung her arm across his midsection, cuddling closer to him. "What're we gonna do today?"

"Well, we're not going to move from this position, unless it's an emergency. We can watch movies on my laptop, talk, sleep, and so on." Meredith giggled and nodded at his comment.

"Okay then, we should watch a movie." Derek reached over and grabbed his laptop,opening up the browser and typing in Hulu.

"What do you want to watch?" Meredith just shrugged.

"I don't know. You pick." Derek pointed at a movie. "Guardians of the Galaxy? Really Derek?" Meredith gave him a questioning look.

"What? My nephews said it was hilarious."

"They're ten!"

"Fine we won't watch it then." Derek said with feigned hurt.

"No it's fine. I'll probably fall asleep anyways." Meredith curled further into his side. Derek clicked play and the movie began. Surprisingly they found it entertaining. Meredith managed to stay awake for a good three quarters of the movie. Once he realized she was asleep Derek snuck downstairs and into the kitchen. He gathered his ingredients and began to make chicken noodle soup.

* * *

When Derek returned upstairs with two steaming bowls of soup, he found Meredith blinking the sleep out of her eyes. He set the bowls on the bedside crawled into bed beside her.

"What happened to the no moving in case of emergency?" Meredith asked and Derek chuckled.

"But I brought you soup. Really good homemade soup." He said handing her a bowl. Meredith hesitated slightly before taking a sip.

"Mmmm that's good." She kissed Derek on the cheek. "Thank you" They finished their soup in silence and finished the movie. They talked for awhile and enjoyed each others company. They had leftover soup for dinner and it was after dinner when it occurred to Derek to take Meredith's temperature.

"99.4, Your fever has officially broken my dear." Derek said throwing out the disposable thermometer.

"Yay" Meredith said relieved. "You know what we should do now?"

"What?" He played along.

"Celebrate." She whispered breathily.

 **A/N Okay so it's an abrupt ending I'm sorry but I ran out of ideas so I really hope you enjoyed it though. Don't forget to review because that's the nice thing to do.**


End file.
